MGE12
by The Green Goddess
Summary: the x-men save irene from some of the scientists that experimented on wolvie if you like it i'll post more if not i'll take it off and not post for like the rest of my life be kind it's my first
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the only character I own is Irene Wolfe everyone else belongs to marvel and I don't like Scott or Jubilee so I treat them badly and exaggerate their flaws sometimes creating new ones. Please be a responsible reader read and review thank you  
  
  
"Logan could you come in here for a minute."  
"What is it chuck?"  
" I think I may have found the people who took away your life."  
"What do you mean?"  
" A military lab in Canada just bought the rights to a special project called MGE12."  
  
Logan left the professor's office he had his choice of a team to go retrieve MGE12. Logan gathered a team consisting of Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Storm, and Beast. Once aboard the Black Bird the x-men were briefed.  
  
"X-men we are going to a military lab in Canada they are experimenting on mutants we must shut them down and retrieve project MGE12. We believe they may be the people who experimented on Wolverine."  
  
Xavier finished and the blackbird took off.  
  
"Is this true Logan?"  
  
Storm asked in astonishment  
  
"Chuck thinks so"   
  
For the rest of the trip nobody spoke  
  
  
"These restraints won't hold me forever!"  
  
Irene spoke futilely they never responded. "Don't speak to the subject," they would say to the new technicians. The only reason she spoke was to keep herself from going insane. Sometimes she just spoke to herself for lack of companionship. They were getting the tranquilizer that meant more testing. After the first time they decided it was best she not be conscious while they were running the tests. Now she was only allowed to be conscious while in her cell. There's the needle Ah hate needles It took enormous doses of tranquilizer to be effective which meant she had needles in her a majority of the time.  
  
When they arrived at the small complex Logan divvied them up into teams.  
  
"Storm beast and gambit go secure the perimeter Rogue Bobby and I will go get MGE12."  
  
Rogue picked up Bobby and Logan and flew to the roof.  
  
"C'mon lets go"  
  
Logan led them through the vent sniffing the air every few minutes.  
  
"How do you know where to go?"  
"I smell tranquilizers."  
  
Finally he stopped at a grate.  
  
"Down there"   
"O mah lord she's justa kid ...... Ah'll gon get 'er'."  
"How could they do this?"  
  
Bobby looked down at the girl she was a pale white with green hair and nails. She was so pale she looked dead.  
  
"In the name of science Popsicle, in the name of science."  
  
When Rogue came back up with the girl they found their way out of the vents much easier than getting in. as They Left Bobby could have sworn he heard a man curse " Goddamnit she's gotten away again"   
  
"Guys we might have company they think she escaped."  
"Doesn't mater kid we're out."   
  
He lifted the top and they got out rogue could easily carry all of them but bobby and Logan had to hold on to her legs because of the girl in her arms. When they reached the black bird they sent the girl to hank who had a trundle burg all set up.   
  
"Hank how is she doing?"  
"Bobby calm down I've only just hooked her up...that's odd."   
"What is it hank?"  
"Well she has a steady heart rate but it's way below normal and her blood has an amount of tranquilizer that would kill a horse but she seems to be recovering quite rapidly."  
"Will she be ok? "  
"Yes but we should get her to the mansion for further medical attention."  
  
Bobby left the trundle burg and went to the cockpit how much longer to the mansion?   
  
"'bout two hours sugah, why?"  
"Nuthin'"  
  
When the x-men returned two the mansion Irene was rushed to the lab.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters!"  
"Professor come quick!"  
"What is it hank?"  
"On the blackbird her levels of tranquilizer were astronomical."   
"And now? "  
"She could wake up any minute!"  
  
As they looked over the results Irene woke up.  
  
There is no way in hell I'm going though this again  
  
She quietly snuck out of the room to find some regular clothing.   
  
Can't run around in this no back nightie and expect to blend in now can I  
  
Irene found some clothing in a laundry bin on the 1st floor she quickly put some on and made her way downstairs but was interrupted by Jubilee.  
  
"Hey your awake guess they se-"  
~Whack~  
"Sorry but I've gotta get out of here."  
  
She ran out the front door.  
--X-men report to the war room the girl has escaped--  
  
The x-men rushed into the waroom   
"Chuck lets face it I'm the only one who can get her while it's dark out I'll go."  
"An ah'll cover ya."   
  
Logan and rogue set after Irene in the pitch-black night.  
Irene ran though the woods until she came up to a highway, 1/4 mile to Harry's, hideaway a sign indicated.   
  
* Harry's Hideaway sounds like just the place I need to be*  
Logan sniffed the air.   
  
"She's in Harry's rogue you stay outside in case she runs."  
"Ok sugah"  
Harry's wasn't more than she'd expected on the other hand it wasn't less either She walked up to the bar and sat on a stool   
  
"Can I help you?"  
"Umm yeah I'm new in town, help me get a cab?"   
"How about I call a cab for you."   
"That'd be nice thanks."  
"Here have a drink on the house while you wait."  
"Thanks"  
"What'll ya have?"  
"Tequila and a lime please."   
  
He got the drink and went to call a cab.  
  
"Little strong for ya idn' it darlin."  
"What do you want me for?"  
"I just want to take you back to the mansion."  
  
Logan grabbed the shot of tequila and downed it.  
  
"I'm not going to be a guinea pig any more I'm not going"   
"I didn't like it either."   
"Look I'd love to continue this but I really must be going."  
  
Irene ran out of the bar as fast as possible and into what she could have sworn was a wall.   
  
"Hi sugah"  
  
Rogue Logan and the struggling Irene flew back to the mansion where she was immediately bound to a trundle burg.   
  
"There is no need to run child. "  
"These restraints suggest otherwise."  
"We aren't going' to hurt ya."  
"Then why am I tied up?"  
"Cause last time ya knocked out jubilee. "  
"What is your name child?"   
  
Storm tried to change the subject.  
  
"You're the one's who bought me didn't I come with instructions?"  
"Listen kid we just want to help we saved you from them."  
"I'd like to be untied now."   
"I'll untie you."   
  
He didn't know why but bobby didn't think she was dangerous, well not dangerous enough to warrant being tied up. All the x-men filed out hopeing that bobby would get a black eye too. Bobby closed the door behind them. He walked over to the green girl and brushed some stray green hairs from her face she shied away from him. He started to UN tie her arms   
"You won't run away will you"  
"...No"  
  
He's kinda cute and doesn't seem hostile  
  
"My name's bobby drake."  
"I'm Irene Wolfe."  
  
Bobby sat down next to her on the trundle burg.  
"You know you can trust the x-men, you can trust me."   
  
Irene looked at him a while.   
  
"I don't belive in trust"  
"What happened?"  
" nothing, I ju"st never had cause or neccecity to"   
" why not "  
"Why would i"  
"Ok,...where di'd you grow up"  
"All over in labratorys mostly governmental ones"  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
"It'll pass what do you plan on doing with me"  
"What do you mean"  
"What kind of operation is this"  
"We're a school for mutants"  
"I'm not a mutant I'm a mutate"  
"Beg pardon"  
"I'm not natural I was made of tissue samples from a set of experiment mutants I'm the twelfth of the mutant genetics experiments the object was to clone the captured traits into one powerful super soldier there were 20 attempts I survived birth due to my ,...unique birther the other sixteen perished"  
"I thought you said there were 20"  
"Yes the other three were born defected and didn't last long dissatisfied with the results my creators rent me out to labs to study "  
"That's horrible"  
"That's my life"  
"Well not anymore"  
"Sure how do I know this isn't just a psychological experiment"  
"You'll have to trust me."  
  
There was silence for a moment until he realized she was crying.  
  
"I trust you"  
  
She laid her head down in his lap and continued to cry.   
  
"Bobby I every thing ok? "  
"Yes professor but"  
"What bobby "  
"She's crying, I think she's staying here though. "  
"Good I'll have some of the others set up a bedroom for her. "  
"I guess I'll just stay here then."  
"Remy ah don't thank she's dangerous."  
"Non chere, petite just scared n a little lonely."  
  
Rouge filled the drawers with some hand me downs from Jean, storm, Betsy, and herself.  
  
"Some time soon we'll have to go shopping fo clothing."   
After a while Bobby noticed Irene had stopped crying, but he didn't say anything he was just content to let her lay on his lap. Around 3:45 am Irene noticed how tired she was.  
  
"I need to go to sleep. "  
"I think the others have made up a room for you."   
"Bobby i trust you not "the others"."  
"I guess you could stay in my room, I'll protect you"  
"Promise?"  
  
  
Bobby showed Irene his room and went to get some extra sheets. He returned several minutes later to a sleeping Irene curled up on his bed. He covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. Quickly making a bed on the floor he turned out the lights. For a while he just lay listening to her breath then he too fell asleep.  
In the morning Bobby awoke not surprised that Irene was still asleep. He left the room and went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning everyone!"  
"Hey bobby how late were ya'll up to?"  
"Around 4:00 Irene's still asleep."  
"That's funny Ah don't thank ah heard her go to bed."  
"That's because she slept in my bed."  
"What! Bobby how could you!"  
"Not with me! I was on the floor! Don't you guys trust me?!"  
Irene woke up not too long after bobby.  
  
I better shower   
  
So she did then she put on a pair of bobby's Joe boxers and his hard rock t-shirt she was in the middle of brushing her hair when bobby came in.  
  
"Good morning bobby"  
"Good morn-"  
  
She looks so hot in my clothing, wait a minute she's in my clothing! What will they say when they see this!   
  
"ing Irene I brought you breakfast I didn't know what you liked so I brought a little of every thing."  
"Thanks bobby "  
  
He brought the food over to the bed where Irene started on a toaster strudel.  
  
"Bobby if you're a mutant what's your power?"  
"I can make ice and stuff what do you do? "  
"I control plants and the scientists......... they said I was both a plant and human I..."  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."  
"No it's ok I started it."  
"Well let's not talk about that ok."  
  
Irene stared out his window as if she wanted to fly right out of it.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I want to go for a walk. "  
"Well if you change into some jeans we can go. "  
  
Irene Quickly grabbed some jeans from his drawer and changed, while bobby took his shower.  
Soon they were outside almost immediately he noticed she had lost the pale white color of her skin and her hair was greener than ever.  
They spent most of the day climbing trees and playing tag every now and then they'd stop and lay in the leaves on the forest floor and talk. They watched the sun go down from the branches of a mulberry tree.  
  
"It's getting dark we'd better go back."  
  
Irene reluctantly got down from the tree. As they walked home it started to get cold. Bobby put his jacket on Irene. Soon Irene's hand found it's way to his. They walked up the stairs to the mansion taking one last look at the starry night sky.  
They found a majority of the x-men in the living room arguing over whether to watch Dark Angel or Farscape. Finally they decided to play a game.  
  
"Might I suggest trivial pursuit?"  
"Hank you only wanna play that cause you're a genius ah say twistah."  
"Chere you got my vote."  
  
"Hey bobby where have you two been all day? "  
"Irene and I went for a walk jean. "  
  
Jean sent a mental wink.   
Bobby rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gambit be back in a minute gotta check de gumbo."  
"No he's not cooking is he!"  
  
Scott walked in and was appalled to see bobby and Irene holding hands. His take on relationships in the mansion was he and jean were the only one's that should have one. So he went to go pout to Xavier.  
  
"So who's up fo some twistah"  
  
Irene almost immediately raised her and bobby's hands.  
In the end they taped 2 twister games together in order to have enough space for all of the participants: Irene, Rogue, Betsy, Jean, Storm, Gambit, Beast, and bobby. (Logan was spinning)  
  
RIGHT FOOT RED  
LEFT HAND GREEN   
LEFT FOOT BLUE   
RIGHT HAND YELLOW  
LEFT HAND RED  
LEFT FOOT RED  
  
After a while Logan got bored and just made up directions that made things interesting. Storm was the first down followed by gambit who rather conveniently landed on rogue. Beast fell on Jean and Betsy leaving Irene and Bobby. Bobby fell on Irene and the game was over. Just as bobby fell on Irene Scott walked in seeing this only confirmed his delusions.  
Soon dinner was done Scott went up to get the professor and jubilee.   
When jubilee came down she had a horrible black eye and a scowl to match. Irene turned red as the rest of the team admired Irene's handy work.  
Dinner continued quietly especially since rogue gambit and Irene were the only one's that ate the gumbo whereas everyone else picked at the spicy concoction.  
After dinner Bobby walked Irene to her room.  
  
"See you tomorrow the girls want to take you shopping."  
"bobby"  
"yes "  
"stay a while"  
"umm, ok"  
Irene led bobby to her bed while she made ready for sleeping. She picked out a green velvet camisol with matching pajama pants. And sat on the bed.  
oh she looks great in rogue's clothing not as good as in mine though  
"bobby these girls do they mean any harm "  
"no never, except jubes but you brought that on your self"  
"do you trust them "  
"with my life"  
"than I shal trust them"  
bobby got up and made it for the door.  
"bobby"  
"yes irene"  
"goodnight"  
Irene got up on her tippy toes and gave him a passionate kiss goodnight.  
  
  
Irene closed the door and fell back on her bed. That night she went to bed mostly content in her new home almost afraid to go to sleep in case it was a dream.   
  
Ok so that's it um if you like it please review because otherwise I won't continue k once again thanks for reading my fic 


	2. Chapter 2

Irene slowly wandered into concuiosness she rolled over and looked at the clock 10:30  
"lordy did I sleep in" she got up and dressed  
knock knock  
"come in "   
Bobby opened the door " You comin' down for breakfast?  
"yeah just a minute" she put her hair up in a pony tail and walked down the stairs with bobby after reciving her coffe Irene settled into a kitchen chair  
* this place is so inviting I feel at home already*  
"there ya are, sugah can you be ready to go in 20 minutes"  
"Yeah 10 if you want"  
"no 20's fine jean's still trying ta buy us some time by convincin' cyke ta cancel the danger room session" rogue walked out of the kitchen  
"bobby what's a danger room session?  
" the danger room is where we train ourselves "  
" whater you train'n for?" she asked casualy as she siped her cup of coffe  
" saving the world"  
* The boy's off his rocker maybe its just some kind of inside joke better humor him*  
" oh realy and how do you train to save the world"  
" with holo grams and robots lasers a realy big computer"  
"right bobby sure, anyway are you comming with us "  
" you don't belive me! Ask anyone else they'll tell you"  
"come on bobby i'm 16 give me a little credit"  
"you're 16!?"  
"yeah some where in there, listen bobby i'm going to go get ready see ya later" Irene walked out of the kitchen. she went upstairs and put on a pair of pants and tank top all of it was a little big but she was a small person afterall and in comparison to her the others were amazons. she found the rest of the girls in the living room.  
" you ready to go "  
" yeah how much time do we have?"  
"2 1/2 hours so lets hurry"  
the wemen walked out side to a mercedes Benz. Thay had been driving for a while when Irene dicided to break the ice   
" so is it just me or are all the guys at the mansion hot?" at first it was aquardly quiet but then like a tidal wave they X-wemen started gushing about thier men.the drive went by quiqly after that and so they had arived at the mall. they crused the mall visiting store after store getting a hat here a shirt thaere. It was fun being treated like a life sized Barbie doll. By the time they were done they had 13 bags each very heavy so Irene jean and storm each caried one and rogue had all the rest   
"ya'll this aint fair this is even heavy with mah supah strengnth"  
the wemen all had a good laugh and put the bags in the car. most of which had to sit in the back with rogue and Irene. once they got back the x-wemen helped Irene carry the bags back up to her room and then had to go for the danger room session. Irene was just done de taging and folding her clothing when bobby knocked at the door he poked his head in   
"hey rene"  
"rene?"  
"don't you like it"  
"don't know never had a pet name before"  
"anyway hank wants to see you in the medlab"  
"what I thought you said this place was different I'm not going I'll runaway"she shouted at him suddenly roots from a small potted plant nearbye anchored him to the wall   
"Irene wait you don't have to go I'll tell him it will have to wait"  
" promise "  
"I swear"  
"no tests ever bobby or I'll lose my trust"she sobed as she crumpled on the bed  
"no tests ever"he repeated as he freed himself of the rapidly wilting marigold roots  
he held her for a while and once she had calmed down he promised her he would return and went off to talk to hank  
  
"she went crazy I've never seen anyone so scared or angry in my life"  
"well I suppose she has had a lot of testing done on her in her life I don't realyblame her but we will eventualy need some medical imformation"  
"thanks bud she'll be so relived"  
  
bobby returned to Irene to find her just getting out of the shower  
"oh sorry" he said embarassed turning to leave  
"what?"  
"um your're well naked"he said facing the opposite direction.  
"yes I am are you imbarassed because you are clothed and I am not because I havn't a shred of modesty in me scice a good many docters and scientists have looked me over inch by inch and-"  
"well I am not a scientist and I respect your privacy"  
"and that is why I will allow you to stay in here because you are a good man"she said brushing her hair  
did she have to say man couldn't she have said person why do I feel oike a pedafile here   
"well if you won't turn around I'm getting dressed"  
and she did while bobby pondered his predicament  
" I'm done"  
"good why don't you come drinking with us at harry's"as soon as bobby said it he regreted it she couldn't go whith them as vulupsuous as she was she was still only 16  
"sure"  
"oh wait nevermind lets stay in"  
"why I've been there"  
"well it's just that your're under age"  
"under age?"  
"yeah it's illeagl for you to drink there'  
"why the bartender gave me one "on the house" the other day"  
"be that as it may the others won't let you come out drinking with us"  
"why not?"  
"because it's illegal!"  
"and stealing me from a secret governmental lab isn't"  
"fine come with and drink coke"  
"i will then" she said mockingly to bring down his serious mood.then arm in arm they walked down the hall into the rec room.  
  
  
Ok kind of a differnt stoping point i know but i got tired sorry it's only two page review if ya can.thanks for reading! 


End file.
